A Prophecy !
by Izz-Chan
Summary: Rin started out her day just like any other day. But she didn't expect her English teacher to turn into a monster. Now Rin. Sam, and Sebby have to go to Camp Half Blood and learn to fight monsters and save the world. Kinda. . . Read and see how they fair in this adventures with romance and humor you never know whats going to happen next. Rated M for later scenes. R


Chapter 1 : My English Teachers a Monster !

**Heyyyyyyy so this is my first PJO fanfic and i would like your opinions about it.**

**So pleas R&R thanks !**

**I own nothing of PJO or HOO all characters belong to Rick Riordan except my OCs Rin,Sam , and Sebby **

**Sam is based off my best friend but a totally differen personality **

* * *

Well the day started like any other day me flinging my alarm clock across the room because I hate mornings with a passion. So I dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. I got dressed in a red tank top, blue ripped skinny jeans, and black vans. When I was done I ran down the stairs to the Kitchen to make some toast and grab a glass of grape the toast popped out of the toaster I grabbed the toast put butter on it and finished my juice putting the glass in the sink grabbing my backpack and heading out the door to catch the bus.

Oh that reminds me I forgot to tell you about myself. My name is Rin Onaka and I'm in 9th grade, so I'm pretty much and freshman in high school.I go to Goode High. I have long black hair in layers that goes to my knees and bangs just above my eyes. My eyes are as green as the sea and look as deep as the ocean itself and My height is 5'6.

When I got to the bus stop my bus was already THERE ! I ran so fast my lungs started to hurt when I got on the bus driver was about to close the doors. I looked at him apoligenical and walked down the ale to find a seat. Then I saw my best friend Sam waving to me to come sit by him. Sam is about 6'5 and has blue hair which is his favorite color ever since he saw Grimmjow 'his favorite character' from Bleach. Sam has deep Blue eyes that look like there's a storm over an ocean in them. Sam was wearing a black tank top, bright blue skinny jeans, and black vans just like mine.

"Hey Rin." he said after I sat down."Hey Sam." I replied with a smile. "So how was your weekend?" I asked "boring like always when your not around." Sam sighed."But I had Sebby to hang with so it wasn't a total loss."he shurged. I laughed at his antics and punched him in his arm lightly. Sebby is Sam's boyfriend 'did I forget to mention that Sam's bi :) oops '. (A/N: if you don't like don't read) "So Rin do you mind telling me why we couldn't hang out this weekend?" I sighed "I had HW and late work I had to catch up on and my mom didnt want any distractions." I replyed Sam sighed "Rin why don't you do your homework?" Sam asked disappointment evident in his voice. "Because it's to hard with my ADHD and dyslexia." I replyed. "So do I and I do my HW." Sam said. "But it's hard." I whined back. He just laughed at my antics. After our conversation he brought out a magazine that had a quiz on it that apparently told you the future _'Which I thought was toatal bull carp'_ it asked stupid questions lie When's your birthday? and i'd answer because Sam forced me to My birthdays August 30 1997 yahda yahda yadha. Apparently I'll me a relative I never Knew about _'Yeah like that'll happen'_ I thought.

When the bus got to school Sam and I got off and headed towards our lockers to get our books for math. When we got there Sebby was waiting by our locker cus' mine and Sam's are right next next to each others. Sebby has shortish black hair and red eyes which he Inherited from his Father. Sebby's 6'5 the same as Sam. He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a black T-Shirt with Green Day written in green on it, and black converse. "Hey guys." Sebby said "hey." we replied back. Sam walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips while Sebby snaked his arms around his waist. During their make out session I got into my locker and took out my math book putting it in my backpack. I then got into Sam's locker. I'm an master thief I can pick locks , pick pockets, and safes so this was easy. After I got in his locker and got his math book (Sam and I have the same first period) and shut his locker the bell rang. "Ok guys I love you and all but if you keep sucking face we'll be late for class so..." I said. They just laughed at me and we walked to class. Sebby had P.E. First period and Sam and I had math. Sebby left first then we got to class just before the bell rang. Sam and I just talked the whole period which really pissed off our teacher.

When the period was over Sam headed to Science and I headed to English. 'Ugh I hate English because my English teacher is a bitch'. When I got to Class I went and sat in the back of the class. When the bell rang she started the lesson which was about the Greek and Roman Gods Which i really don't care about. i put my head down and fell asleep dreaming of being anywhere but here. "Miss. Onaka Can you answer this question?" Mrs. Sniv asked in a condescending voice. "What question you haven't asked one." I said back. Mrs. Sniv Looked like she was about to strangle me and i was sure i saw her turn into this ugly creature. The whole class room was quiet because everyone new never to back talk Mrs. Sniv. "I'll be seeing you at lunch Miss Onaka. Now answer this ; Who is the goddess of the moon and hunt?" she asked. " Artemis." i answered and shrugged like it was no big deal. She smiled " At least we know you're listening but I'll still see you at lunch." After she finished talking the bell rang and i ran for the door.

On my way to Science I ran into Sam and Sebby."Hey whats up." i said. "He's up." Sebby said in a segestive voice wraping his arm around Sam's waist. Sam blushed. "Oh that reminds me ! Guys I kinda pissed Mrs. Sniv off so you might want to be careful." I stated scratching the back of my head while laughing nerviously. Sam looked at me with a disappointed look on his face 'I think that's the second time today he's done that' and said " Rin why would you do that you know when you do she takes it out on us?". " I know I'm Sorry." I replied back. " Shit i got to get to class before I'm late ! See ya bye Sebby bye Sam !" I yelled while running to class.

When I got to class i was out of breath and the bell rang only seconds before i got throgh the door. I let out a sigh of relief. "Miss. Onaka would you please take a seat." " O sorry sir." I replied going to take a seat in the back like always. I heard a few giggles but they went quiet when I glared. Soon I was falling asleep because of Mr. Barums monotone voice. "Miss. Onaka can you answer this question on the board?" " No sir i can't " I say through clenched teeth." Then I'll just have to see you after school wont I ? " "Yes sir." then I went back to sleep.

I was startled awake by the bell which I should have expected since it happens every day. So I get up and head to Mrs. Sniv's classroom. When I get there I find both Sam and Sebby there also. " So you get in trouble to Seb? " "Yeah just because I got up and threw something away without asking. Stupid right? Sebby replied. " And you ? " I asked Sam." I was talking during class. " he answered putting air quotes around 'talking during class'. " I swear she's out to get us." I replied sitting down. "Hey where is she any way wasn't she in here when i came in ? " I asked. " Don't Know." replied Sam looking around the room a little freaked out.

Next thing we know there's a flying, scaly, wrinkled creature flying around the room. We all had to scatter to get away from it and I'm throwing desks at the thing.

* * *

**I hope you like it pls R&R **  
**~Izz-Chan~**


End file.
